


Italian Days

by CarrotCesca



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 写于2016的一个片段，不打算更新了
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Isco/Álvaro Morata





	Italian Days

Alvaro Morata端起手边的龙舌兰，轻轻抿了一口。

Morata的眼光一直没有离开坐在床沿上，用毛巾擦拭着湿发的少年。他似打量似品味的的眼神从少年修长的双腿，缓缓移动到匀称的上身，再到他那双勾人魂魄的绿眼睛上—那平日里极其锋利的目光现在略显迷离。Morata的心里升腾起一股莫名的满足感，然而这时，他的脑子里如流星般闪过一个奇怪的声音。

Isco的腿不会这么长。

不，这个想法不合时宜，而且无关！是的，这和现在的场景没有任何联系。

其实他们差不多高，但Isco的腿还不抵上身的二分之一长——至少在Morata眼中是这样。Isco有时喜欢上身穿着过长的白色T恤，而下身什么都不穿，这样让他露出来的一截小腿看起来简直像又粗又短的矮板凳……

“在想什么呢，Alvarito？”少年刚刚喝下了一罐从冰箱里拿出来的鲜牛奶，嘴角还挂着一丝奶渍，语气似乎非常随意，眼睛里却闪着凛冽的光。

“啊——不，Paula，没什么。”Morata努力微笑着。“我是说——我父亲让我明天回西班牙，这让我有些难过。我会很想你，真的。”

“我或许也会。”Paula的手臂已经不知不觉搭在了Morata的肩上，他的声音轻得像耳语。“也可能不会，这取决于你什么时候来看我。”

“相信我亲爱的，不会很久，至少在你的暑假结束之前，我还会再回来。”Morata让自己的眼神看起来尽可能真诚。为了让他之前的承诺听起来更可信，他又加了一句：“我必须承认，和你在一起的日子虽然短暂，但很开心。”

Paula的嘴角翘了起来。他坐上Morata的大腿，身体愈加前倾。面前令人惊叹的美丽让Morata心神荡漾，在这一瞬间他的脑海里终于没有关于Isco Alarcon的任何影像。

也只是那一瞬间。

在夜晚剩余的时间里Morata一直在提前弥补接下来一段时间他和Paula互相不见面所带来的空虚感，可即使在最亲密的时刻，Morata的脑海里依旧会不时地闪过Isco这个名字，似乎是在提醒他什么。


End file.
